


Siedem pieczęci

by ayazuri



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, M/M, a tiny little bit of metaphors i guess?, no comfort, not very explicitly but very much there
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayazuri/pseuds/ayazuri
Summary: ''Po drugiej stronie szachownicy siedzi Arthur. Zdaje się, że on w ogóle nie zauważa, że coś w tej całej sytuacji jest bardzo nie tak. Między kciukiem, palcem wskazującym i palcem serdecznym lewej dłoni trzyma figurę szachową. Przechyla subtelnie głowę, spojrzeniem trzyma swojego przeciwnika w miejscu.''Arthur i Eames, i pojedynek szachowy o najwyższą stawkę.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)





	Siedem pieczęci

**Author's Note:**

> To jest to.
> 
> Po latach pisania w każdym języku tylko nie swoim ojczystym, powróciłam do dawnej miłości. I okazało się, że tęskniłam niezmiernie, choć wcale tego nie odczuwałam. Że miłość nie wygasła lecz wciąż buzuje naprawdę mocnym płomieniem.
> 
> Oczywiście nie byłabym sobą gdybym pisała o czymś wesołym, prawda? Tak więc tradycyjnie już jak dla mnie, wybacz mi Arthur, że znowu Cię zabiłam (i że planuję to zrobić jeszcze kilka razy).
> 
> Tytuł jak i sam pomysł na tę historię zainspirowany genialnym filmem Ingmara Bergmana ''Siódma pieczęć''. Co by nie robić za bardzo spoilerów, jednym z motywów jest gra w szachy ze Śmiercią. Ostatnio w pracy, siedząc przed komputerem i wertując różne strony internetowe, rzuciła mi się w oczy reklama, uwaga, ubezpieczeń, która wykorzystywała właśnie ten motyw. I jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie zabrzmi, tak mnie wówczas opętał ten pomysł, że nie mogłam się od niego uwolnić. A że teraz jakoś ciężko znaleźć mi natchnienie do pisania po angielsku, stwierdziłam, że zwrócę się ku swojemu własnemu językowi.
> 
> W niedalekiej przyszłości, kiedy życie trochę bardziej mi się uspokoi, mam zamiar przetłumaczyć fic na angielski, co by uszczęśliwić wszystkich tak jak ja kochających cierpienie i MCD.
> 
> Cóż więcej rzec w temacie?  
> Mam nadzieję, że będzie Wam się podobać!
> 
> xoxo azu

Fale rozbijają się o brzeg. 

Powoli. Rytmicznie. 

Jeszcze chwila dłużej tego szumu i z pewnością coś w nim pęknie. Czuje mrowienie irytacji pod skórą jak ładunek elektryczny przechodzący przez jego ciało. 

Ale to niczego nie zmienia. Fale nie ustają, ich rytm jest wciąż ten sam.

Rozpraszają go. Mruży oczy, mruga kilka razy próbując odegnać mgłę spowijającą jego umysł. Nie pomaga. Przed nim rozciąga się szachownica, na niej chaotycznie poustawiane bierki. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, ma świadomość, że gra dawno temu straciła jakikolwiek sens, choć grają o naprawdę wysoką stawkę. 

Sęk w tym, że nie pamięta jak dawno temu rzeczy przestały mieć sens, o co dokładnie grają (choć wciąż pamięta, że to naprawdę, niesamowicie ważne, nie może przegrać, absolutnie nie może do tego dopuścić). Nie pamięta jak i kiedy się tu dostał. 

Po drugiej stronie szachownicy siedzi Arthur. Zdaje się, że on w ogóle nie zauważa, że coś w tej całej sytuacji jest bardzo nie tak. Między kciukiem, palcem wskazującym i palcem serdecznym lewej dłoni trzyma figurę szachową. Przechyla subtelnie głowę, spojrzeniem trzyma swojego przeciwnika w miejscu.

\- Eames.

W ustach Arthura jego imię brzmi jak najpiękniejsza melodia. W ustach Arthura brzmienie jego imienia rani bardziej niż najostrzejszy nóż (bo to wszystko jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak). 

Eames czuje pod powiekami piekące łzy. Mruży oczy, mruga kilka razy by je powstrzymać. Nie pomaga, i po chwili zaczynają powoli spływać po jego policzkach. Najpierw jedna za drugą, w niemal równych odstępach, niespiesznie i spokojnie, potem coraz szybciej, wartkimi nieprzerwanymi strumieniami. 

Och, gdyby wiedział jeszcze dlaczego płacze.

Arthur nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, figura, którą trzyma w palcach unosi się złowieszczo, i Eames wie, że lada moment Arthur postawi ją na szachownicy, ze zdecydowaniem, które przesądzi o losie rozgrywki. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma możliwości, by wygrał. Gra została z góry zaplanowana, wyreżyserowana w najmniejszym detalu. Arthur od początku gra rolę zwycięzcy, Eames od pierwszego ruchu jest skazany na porażkę. 

\- Eames, dlaczego płaczesz? - Arthur pyta cicho, niemal szeptem, i pomimo szumu fal Eames słyszy go bez problemu.

I Eames wie już teraz dlaczego płacze. 

\- Bo przegram, Arthur.

Prawy kącik ust Arthura drga lekko i unosi się w górę, jakby Arthur bez słów odpowiadał ‘’Tak, rzeczywiście, przegrasz.’’

\- Tak musi być. - Arthur zamiast tego odpowiada z niezachwianą pewnością. 

\- Ale ja nie chcę, żeby tak było.

Bunt narasta w Eamesie jak wezbrane fale w czasie sztormu. To niesprawiedliwe, cholernie kurewsko niesprawiedliwe. To nie powinno było się stać, ale się stało, i nieważne jak bardzo by chciał, nieważne jak dużo pieniędzy by zapłacił, nie cofnie tego. Żadne pieniądze świata nie kupią czasu. Żadne pieniądze świata nie zmienią przeszłości. 

Arthur uśmiecha się uśmiechem pełnym smutku i żalu.

\- Wiem. Ja też nie chcę. - Mówi. - Ale nie mogę już tego zmienić.

Eames nie chce słyszeć jego słów. Nie chce przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

\- Miałem tyle planów. - Słowa wyrywają mu się z gardła samoistnie, nie do końca nad nimi panuje, nie do końca jest w stanie je świadomie formować. - Tak dużo rzeczy, które chciałem z tobą zrobić.

Znowu ten smutny uśmiech. Jakby Arthur nie miał już nic więcej do zaoferowania. 

\- Czasu zawsze było za mało, prawda? - Pyta więc tylko, bo naprawdę nie ma nic więcej, co mógłby dać, co mógłby zrobić.

Eames śmieje się, trochę sam z siebie, trochę z Arthura, trochę z całej tej jebanej sytuacji. Jego śmiech ma gorzki smak żalu i wyrzutów sumienia, odpowiedzialności, która na pewno spoczywa na czyichś ramionach, tylko teraz nie do końca jeszcze wiadomo na czyich dokładnie. Eames bardzo nie chce, żeby to były jego ramiona, a jednocześnie czuje podskórnie, że sam i tak zawsze, na wieki, będzie się winił. 

Tak już jest. Taki już jest.

Śmieje się też z tego, że w gruncie rzeczy, zawsze myślał, że czasu będzie więcej. 

Chociaż nie, wróć.

Zawsze myślał, że czasu nie zabraknie. Że zdąży zrobić wszystko, co zawsze sobie planował gdzieś tam w najgłębszych zakamarkach samego siebie, w marzeniach, których nikomu nigdy nie zdradzał. Że zdąży udowodnić prawdziwość swoich uczuć, dostarczy niezbite i niepodważalne dowody, które raz na dobre utwierdzą Arthura w przekonaniu, że owszem, Eames kradnie, kłamie i oszukuje w wielu sprawach, ale nie w tej jednej, nigdy w tej jednej. Że nawet dla człowieka takiego jak on istnieje świętość w tym życiu.

Tyle że, kiedy przyszło co do czego, czasu zabrakło. I teraz już nigdy nie będzie miał szansy, żeby to wszystko zrobić. 

\- Nie kochanie, czasu po prostu zabrakło. - Mówi, bo w zasadzie to ważne, żeby Arthur 

zrozumiał różnicę. I to chyba działa, bo Arthur też się śmieje, raczej cicho, raczej kontemplatywnie, ale kiwa głową, przyznaje Eamsowi rację. Figura zawieszona między jego palcami jest teraz milimetry od szachownicy. Eames nawet nie zauważył, kiedy tak bardzo się do niej zbliżyła. Rozumie, że już naprawdę niewiele zostało, tykanie zegara w jego głowie jest coraz głośniejsze. 

Czasu po prostu zabrakło.

Eames łapczywie nabiera haust powietrza w płuca, sól morska i ostry zapach jodu drapią go w gardle. Chce coś powiedzieć, zrobić coś, byle tylko odroczyć nieuniknione, ale Arthur patrzy na niego, patrzy mu prosto w oczy, i w tym spojrzeniu zawiera się niemy przekaz, że to już. Że to koniec.

Więc Eames chowa twarz w dłoniach, żeby nie patrzeć, bo może w ten sposób będzie łatwiej.

\- Eames. - Głos Arthura jest stanowczy, gdy wypowiada jego imię. - Spójrz na mnie.

I och, dlaczego on zawsze musi wszystko utrudniać, przechodzi Eamsowi przez myśl, ale posłusznie unosi głowę i spogląda na niego. Arthur uśmiecha się, szeroko, pogodnie i ciepło (jakby miał powód do radości), i to jest ten moment kiedy się pożegnają.

Eames nie chce się żegnać.

\- Eames, to wszystko było prawdziwe.

\- Prawdziwsze niż cokolwiek innego, Arthur.

Arthur uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, w jego policzkach pojawiają się dołki. Jego oczy świecą blaskiem tysiąca gwiazd i Eames w tej właśnie sekundzie zakochuje się na nowo, choć nigdy nie przestał kochać.

\- Kocham cię. - Arthur szepcze, a jego słowa jakimś cudem nie giną w szumie morza.

Eames przecież to wie, ale i tak czuje zaskoczenie. Wiedziony impulsem pochyla się, wyciąga rękę i jego dłoń ląduje miękko na policzku Arthura. Kciukiem obrysowuje linie pod jego okiem. Boże, jak on go kocha. Chyba nie da się nic i nikogo kochać jeszcze bardziej.

Arthur wtula policzek w zaglębienie dłoni Eamsa i to jest to. Moment, w którym gra dobiega końca.

Figura z głuchym stukiem ląduje na szachownicy.

Szach-mat. 

Arthur wygrał.

Eames nie musi patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć. Obaj wiedzieli to przecież od samego początku.

Gdzieś wysoko nad nimi rozlega się dźwięk. Długi, wysoki pisk maszyny, który nie ustaje, lecz z każdą sekundą robi się coraz głośniejszy. Fale wzbierają na sile i teraz już sięgają ich stóp, za chwilę zaleją całą plażę. Eames bierze jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech, tym razem spokojniej, jakby był już niemal pogodzony z tym, co zaraz nastąpi.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham.

Arthur całuje wnętrze jego dłoni. Skóra w tym miejscu mrowi delikatnie. Fale sięgają im do kolan, wspinają się coraz wyżej. Maszyna piszczy i piszczy, dźwięk wwierca się w uszy. Świat pod ich stopami zaczyna drżeć. Mają jeszcze tylko kilka sekund. Ale to wystarczy. 

\- Wiem. - Odpowiada cicho Arthur. - Ale Eames?

Eames przełyka gulę, która podeszła mu do gardła. To już.

I kiedy Arthur znów spogląda mu prosto w oczy nie ma w nich ani krzty strachu, ani odrobiny niepewności. Tylko ciepło i troska i miłość. Więc Eames wychyla się jeszcze bardziej i całuje te usta, które całował wcześniej po tysiąckroć i mógłby całować jeszcze z choćby milion razy. 

Pocałunek jest krótki, bo czasu nie zostało już wiele.

Eames jest gotowy. Przynajmniej tak sądzi. Bardziej gotowy niż teraz nie będzie nigdy.

\- Co takiego, kochanie?

\- Daj mi odejść.

Świat eksploduje w rozbłysku białego światła, przy nieustającym akompaniamencie tego cholernego pisku maszyny.

*

Kiedy Eames otwiera oczy wita go sterylna biel sufitu i równie sterylny zapach szpitala - podłóg, ścian i pościeli, i każdego przyrządu starannie odkażonego środkami antybakteryjnymi. 

I wwiercający się głęboko w czaszkę, ohydny, paskudny pisk maszyny. Dźwięk, od którego go mdli. Jazgot, który drwiąco i nieustannie informuje go, że zawiódł. Że mu się nie udało.

Czuje jak w jego klatce piersiowej otwiera się bezdenna otchłań, która pochłania jego serce, szarpie na kawałki jego duszę. Bo to jeszcze nie koniec i wie, że nie ucieknie od tego, co zaraz musi zrobić.

Bo tam, na tej szpitalnej sali, w łóżku obok, podłączony razem z Eamsem do PASIVa (i podłączony do tej cholernej maszyny, która głośno i nieprzerwanie ogłasza wyrok śmierci), leży Arthur.

I za chwilę Eames będzie musiał obrócić głowę i na niego spojrzeć. Spojrzeć na jedyną osobę na tym świecie, którą kochał na tyle, by być w stanie oddać za nią życie. 

Za chwilę Eames spojrzy na Arthura, ale Arthur już nigdy więcej się nie obudzi.

Szach-mat.

  
  


Ale Eames zrobi to za chwilę. 

Bo teraz nie jest jeszcze gotów.

Jest 4:40 nad ranem, kiedy świat Eamesa się kończy.

  
  
  


W bezlitosnej ciszy poranka maszyna piszczy dalej.

**Author's Note:**

> Daj znać jeżeli się podobało :)
> 
> I zdecydowanie przyjdź trochę ze mną pogadać na  tumblr 


End file.
